Calied Academy
by Squace
Summary: Set in a highschool using the Soul Calibur characters. This story follows Seigfried and his constant social struggle with the others, this contains graphic fight scenes as well as romantic/sexual elements; after all they are at highschool.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to the Soul Edge, Soul Calibur series or any of the characters from those games they remain the property of Namco this is merely a fan fiction I have written using their creations and as such some detail pertaining to those characters such as age have been altered and where my research couldn't turn up a surname for a charter I have added one, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**First Day of Term**

A powerful looking man with spiked white hair strode up to the microphone at the centre of the stage, he took a moment to survey the crowd seated before him in preparation for his speech, "Welcome to the opening day and term here at Calied Academy. I am Principal Algol, you have all been granted a great opportunity to study here under some of the best teachers in the land, in the finest facilities available." Algol paused briefly to let the new students take in the information, "As you entered you were each provided with a class schedule and a map of the campus. now as this Academy was only just finished this summer you are all new students so I will graciously allow you the morning to familiarise yourselves with the grounds, but after lunch I expect to see you all in the Battle Tower, now I will hand you over to Vice-Principal Irkalla."

As Principal Agol walked back and sat down a tall dark skinned man with a shaved head and a dark brown suit stood up and came forward, he removed a pair of glasses and placed them in his jacket pocket before addressing the crowd. "I am Zasalamel Irkalla, your vice-principal, and responsible for discipline her at Calied, so let me say now I wont stand bullies, thieves or slackers here, I will be fair though, so if there are problems bring them to me or another teacher, all disputes can be resolved one way or another, now enjoy your morning." With that he waved to dismiss the now very quiet crowd of students.

Siegfried looked out over the campus with an expression of awe, it was everything his father had planned it to be, the only catch, which nagged at the back of his mind was his twin brother Nightmare. They were two complete opposites, Siegfried wore his grey jeans and silver hockey shirt with black trainers, topped of with his long blonde hair flowing in the wind, on the flip side Nightmare wore black and blue combat fatigues, a black vest which did nothing to cover his tattoos and his hair was set as a spiked Mohawk. Siegfried felt a twinge of pain from the scar over his right eye, to this day he still couldn't remember how he got it only that he had been lain next to his dad covered in blood and his dagger piercing his fathers chest.

As he looked up he saw a huge brutish guy pinning a young girl to a wall and forcing himself onto her, Siegfried charged over to them slamming all his weight into the guy and sending him flying, as the brute lay dazed on the ground Siegfried checked on the girl asking her , "are you ok?"

"Yes thank y.." her sentence cut of into a shriek and Siegfried felt the brutes shadow looming over him. He span round in time to catch the guy fists as they were brought down in a hammer blow, unfortunately there was little else he could do, if he shifted his weight even slightly in an attempt the fight back the brute would easily force him into prone position on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you little boy I was having fun with Talim." The brutes gaze shifted so that he was leering at the terrified young girl.

"Siegfried and I'm the one that's stopping you," Siegfried push up as hard as he could and when he felt the brute forcing him back down he pulled back and to his right causing the brute to topple, and swiftly raised his knee so it connected hard with the guys face, finally the hulking figure slumped to the ground unconscious a trickle of blood flowing from his nose, Siegfried turned to Talim and smiled, "I think it's safe now, who is he"

Talim nodded her agreement, and started to whip the tears from her face; her thin white trousers with light blue trim matched her crop top, and flowed in the breeze as did her delicate light brown wind-braids, "his name is Astaroth Olympus, he was at my last school, believes his father money allows him to do as he pleases." She smiled sweetly at Siegfried which made him slightly uneasy, "erm I don't suppose you could be my escort, this morning, only I don't know anyone else and I don't trust him not to try again."

Despite feeling like he was trapped somehow he couldn't let her walk around on her own after what he'd just seen. "Sure, I don't really know anyone, other than my brother, and we didn't go to any of the local schools." Talim jumped up and down joyfully before grasping Siegfried's arm and leading him away down the path.

Over by the sports hall a couple of male students were showing off to a group of girls, the first wearing tight dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with gelled black hair was toying with his nunchaku whilst seemingly dancing through the group, shouted to the second guy "hey Yun-seong bet you can't top that" just as he finished.

Yun-seong stood then in baggy green sorts and baggy short sleeve shirt containing a myriad of colour, all of which clashed with his spiked red hair, "No prob Maxi, you're not out classin me man." With that he flipped his skateboard up in the air, span it around his arm a few times before releasing it at speed whilst simultaneously leaping onto it, then olleying onto the wall to ride along it for a few seconds followed by a kick flip to send him over the group which he transferred into a christ air, then span himself so he landed on his feet, bowing to the girls applause then striking a pose for Maxi.

"Man if you put even half the effort you do into stunts like that into the rest of the life you might stand a chance of passing a test this year." The grin on Maxi's face only got bigger when Yun-seong fell over laughing at the notion of actually studying, "so which of you gorgeous girls want first dibs on me then" his charismatic smile won them over instantly and the few that weren't giggling ran over to him in hoping to be the lucky one he chose.

Not far away a tall slender girl with long brunette hair tied back in plait wearing green headband, red silk blouse and a green mini skirt shook her head, "now Maxi sweetie, I thought you only had eyes for me," Maxi turned round and with a look of shock on his face as if his perfect plan just went terribly awry. "Don't worry though; I'm sure I'll get over you, maybe in the arms of another man, there are a few upper class men that seem very tempting."

"Hey Mi-na, don't be that way I have to be fair, besides could even you not give every girl a fair chance at this" Maxi started pointing to himself, "I'm just being reasonable it'd be cruel to show favouritism to my best mates big sis."

Mi-na just laughed this off and shook her head, "well just try to keep him out of trouble, you know what Hong's like".

On hearing his name Yun-seong instantly stopped laughing and began to complain, "I told you not to call me that, I hate my first name sis." His fist was shacking from frustration as Mi-na simply walked off, but looking over at the other girls it was obvious the damage was done.

The cafeteria started to fill up as lunch drew near, most of the students were already socialising and getting to know their classmates, but one figure sat solitarily on a table, whenever anyone drew near he glanced at them with a defiant look as if daring them to sit with him and each time the individual froze in their tracks and found somewhere else to sit, his black t-shirt seem to shimmer and his black jeans gave off dark glow matched only by his cold unfeeling grey eyes, and tightly tied back black ponytail, he quietly sat there staring at his plate almost contemplating whether or not it was even edible. Unfortunately the other tables were almost all full and two girls sat down on the opposite site of the table completely ignoring any attempt he made to ward them off with a look.

The first had short Violet coloured hair, emerald green eyes and an anaemically pale complexion, she complimented this with a delicate violet satin blouse with ruffled edges, and a long purple skirt, although the blouse did nothing to hide her enormous cleavage, the second girl didn't even try to cover up and hide what she had, her tight navy blue top and black mini skirt with leather thigh boots, meant most guys would never notice her startling deep sapphire eyes, or her long silky black hair.

He cleared his throught, "was there something you two wanted?" The look over at him as if not even realising the table was inhabited when they sat down.

The more demurely dressed girl spoke first "My apologies we never meant to bother you, but as you can see there's no room for us elsewhere," her rich silky accent shocked him, it had a commanding undertone to it, that made him feel at fault and obliged to let them stay, "I'm Ivy by the way, and this is Shura."

As much as he disliked socialising it was his fault for choosing this school and not private tutoring so he obliged, "Mitsurugi Heishiro, your farther is Mr de Leon if I'm not mistaken."

Ivy's face scrunched up in distaste at the association, "adopted, my surname is Valentine, and I'd thank you not to spread such information around, I only agreed to come her under persuasion from principal Heroking."

Now Mitsurugi was confused, "I though the principal was called Algol?"

Shura laughed, "No his name is Algol Heroking, but he finds his first name more convenient to use." Shura's voice was soft and delicate almost lyrical but Mitsurugi heard the subtle undertones that like with Ivy forewarned and bloke from underestimating her.

Before Mitsurugi could comment there attention was drawn over to the door; were a small scuffle was breaking out. An anaemically pale guy dressed in black and blue combats and a black vest with tattoos up and down his arms and a spiked mohawk was shoving a young lad in leather trousers and dark green scale patterned t-shirt, the young lad simply rolled back onto his shoulders pushing back up with a forceful kick to the punk lads chest, throwing him off balance, but before the younger lad could get back to his feet a large brutish guy in a tight crimson t-shirt and black jeans grab him by the throat and slammed him against wall.

As the brutish guy was coking the life out of the small lad the punk guy got back up and rushed in for to hit, a split second before the punch connected though a guy with short brown hair blue trousers and a blue shirt with a white dragon motif had grabbed the cleaners mop and rammed the mop head into his face sending him off balance, the brutish guy released his grasp and turned to deal with this matter only to be winded with the handled of the mop followed by a swift leg sweep and a barrage of quick blows between the two aggressors. "You assholes want to deal with Aeon you need to take me on too,"

Aeon picked himself up and turned to his helper "Thanks Kilik, damned if I know what these guys' problems are." Kilik nodded to him as the two lads picked themselves up.

The punk kid turned to the brutish one and said "Astaroth lets teach these two a real lesson on who's in charge round here." But as they rushed forward to attack the punk kid got slammed into a wall by a blonde haired kid in a silver hockey shirt and Astaroth was left to fight alone.

The blonde guy started to speak as he had the punk kid pinned "Are you trying to get us kicked out of this school too Nightmare, cus if you are I won't put my neck on the line for you this time."

Astaroth quickly got slammed back onto his ass by Aeon and Kilik whilst Nightmare glared at the blonde kid, "Fine Siegfried we'll let 'em be this time, Astaroth lets go." Siegfried released Nightmare and waited until Nightmare and Astaroth had walked way to address the two younger students.

"Sorry about my brother, let me get you guy's lunch to make it up to you." Siegfried held out his hand in way of apology.

"Not your fault man, him and Astaroth are the scum, thanks for the assist." With that Kilik and Aeon walked back over to their table.

Siegfried walked over to Mitsurugi's table and motioned to the seat, "It's getting a tad full in here is it ok if I sit her?" Mitsurugi simply shrugged having given up any hope of maintaining his solitude. Siegfried sat down next to Mitsurugi before continuing, "by the way my friend Talim's just in the cue so she'll be joining us in a moment." Shortly after that Talim arrived with two trays of food and sat down next to Ivy whilst placing a tray in front of Siegfried.

The rest of lunch passed rather uneventfully with a little small talk between the established groups.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and the students started to gather outside the battle tower, the monstrous structure stretched seven floors up and looked sturdy enough to take a full scale assault. Vice principal Irkalla stood on the entrance steps with a megaphone and addressed the gathered students, "thank you for all attending so promptly, as part of your education here we intend it add a combat class as part of your curriculum, this will encompass both martial and melee combat, now for the sake of today we will need you all to go to the floor that corresponds with your grade so that we can gauge your skill level, but before your all ascend the tower may I introduce Master Olcadon Allskill who is responsible for overseeing everything in this battle tower." As he said this, a muscular old man with white hair in braids down the side of his face and a tangled mess round the back rose up, the stern glare in his eyes was clearly sizing up all the students at once. With this establish Olcadon turned and wandered into the battle tower and the students were all motioned to follow

As the students entered the battle tower and climbed to their appropriate floors the true grandeur of the complex became apparent, each floor had its own arena with four tiers of seats around the edge, changing rooms on both sides and a weapons lookup for students to store their weapons.

Siegfried and Mitsurugi walked out of the changing rooms with their chosen blades. In the centre of the arena stood Cervantes de Leon; before him stood Nightmare wielding his phantom, it's unearthly purple shimmer was off putting to Mitsurugi, Nightmare charged Cervantes but Cervantes simply crossed his arms and teleported back beyond the reach of his attack before shooting forwards in spiral charge sending Nightmare into the air, only to come back through again just as Nightmare bounced off of the ground, and finishing the combo kicking Nightmare out of the combat area. "Who's next out of you unworthy fools?"

Mitsurugi mysteriously found a rag to start polishing his Shishi-oh with. Siegfried though strode confidently into the combat area, and took his starting position, his Requiem shimmered in the light filtering through the windows, he waited patiently circling Cervantes, waiting for his opening, Siegfried faked a charge forcing Cervantes to react, which he did by performing the same move, but Siegfried was ready and switch his sword into a block at the last moment, a dazzled Cervantes reeled back from the unexpected blow but before he could recover Siegfried swung his Requiem over his head bashing Cervantes into the ground and switching stance simultaneously, with out giving pause he followed through by sliding his blade under Cervantes and launching him into the air then spinning round to get the full force possible and slammed his Requiem's broad side into Cervantes just as he came back down and sending him flying into a very irritated Nightmare who in turn toppled backwards into Astaroth, a round of applause and loud cheers broke out from all the bystanders except one, Siegfried turned to Cervantes and said, "I avoided your vitals…you'll live." All that followed this was a series of pained grunts.

Olcaden stood before Siegfried his eyes sizing up the young lad he'd just seen take down the infamous Cervantes and all he saw was a troubled boy who took no pleasure from what he had just achieved, sought no glory from his actions if anything Siegfried seemed uneasy with what he had just done, "that was fine work, but Cervantes was sloppy, with some practice and dedication you could be a top warrior."

Siegfried looked up at Olcaden, his eyes full of dread, "I…don't want that." Siegfried's face went hard, "I neither desire nor deserve such words, my pride got…the best of me." Olcaden rested a hand on Siegfried's shoulder, looked him in the eye then motioned for him to take a seat.

Olcaden proceeded to call down the third graders and test there abilities.

As all the students filed out of the battle tower for the end of the day Zasalamel was stood there waiting and called Siegfried over to one side, "it has come to my attention that despite my warnings this morning you have been involved in several altercations today, would you care to explain yourself."

Both Talim and Mitsurugi who were within earshot swiftly came to his defence, "He was preventing me from being assaulted and harassed by Astaroth, who refused to take the hint that I have no interest in him." Talim clutched onto Seigfrieds arm as she said this and moved behind him as Astaroth wandered passed the group. Her wide eyed look of fear spoke volumes beyond her simply words.

Mitsurugi looked Zasalamel straight in the eyes as he spoke, "as far as I could tell at lunch time he was merely trying to stop his brother getting into trouble he wasn't really involved in the scuffle at all."

Zasalamel calmly took this all in and patiently weighed up the accounts in his mind before reaching a decision his gaze bouncing between Miturugi and Talim. "Well this is a serious situation and given Astaroth's father will require handling very delicately." His gaze finally settled onto Siegfried, "I will overlook your transgressions today master Schtauffen, but in future do not take matters into your own hands; you have complicated things for me." Siegfried remained silent as Zasalamel walked away disappearing into the crowd of students.

Ivy and Shura came over with questioning looks on their faces, as Talim eased up and rested her head on Siegfried's arm her eyes tilted up at him with a twinkle of compassion held deep within. Ivy's eyes took on an envious tone "so are you two an item or something, you didn't strike me the sort to encourage a naive young girl in such way."

Mitsurugi couldn't stifle his laughter quickly enough and Shura rewarded him with a slap across his face, Talim visibly recoiled in shock and started to cry, but before Siegfried could react she ran off out of sight.

The trials of the day weighing down on him, he lost the will to respond or even work out what Ivy was referring to. The group stood there in silence for a minute unsure how to resume the flow. Mitsurugi was the first to break the silence though, "Siegfried how about coming back to mine for a bit I could do with some tips on my form and defence?"

Siegfried finally returned to matters at hand if for no other reason than to respond, "As much fun as that would be I can't, my mother has a guest coming over tonight, maybe tomorrow if that ok with your family?" It was Mitsurugi's turn to look pained, "sorry did I say something inappropriate."

Mitsurugi simply shook his head, "no it's fine, I don't have any family, my parents passed away last year I live off of a trust fund they set up for me." Shura and Ivy both gasped in shock at hearing this neither of them could fathom looking after themselves at seventeen without any help.

"Sorry; I didn't realise," Siegfried's pocket began to buzz and he pulled out a blackberry storm special edition, but all he did was pressed a button and put it back away, "well I best be off my lifts waiting for me." Siegfried sullenly walked off toward the front gate leaving the three of them to sort out their own arrangements.

As Siegfried passed beyond the entrance gates he saw his family's driver waiting patiently by the car with an extremely impatient nightmare pacing back forth. The driver opened the door and motioned for them both to get in, Nightmare ignored him and climbed into the passenger seat, Siegfried followed etiquette and climbed into the back. As the door was pushed closed he was overwhelmed by the smell of a delicate floral perfume, and noticed a young girl sat opposite him. "Good afternoon Siegfried. It's nice to see you again." Siegfried's eyes took in the site of the delicate young lady, from her golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, to her white silk dress with silver and blue pattern, perfectly following her shapely form down to long slender legs carefully crossed at the ankles. She giggled playfully, "it has been a few years since your last saw me hasn't it, I assume you like the way I've grown." As she said this her right hand traced a line from her cleavage to her waist as if intoning for him to take a closer look."

Siegfried struggled to recover his voice, and tried to focus on her face, "you've certainly changed a lot Hilde, I had no idea you were to be our guest tonight." Hilde raised herself off the seat so that she could move closer to him, but the car turned a corner sending her to her knees, Siegfried caught her by the shoulders and held her steady, her eyes looking up at him lustfully, her face mere inches from his lap, her hands started to run along his body and arms as he helped raise her into the seat next to him.

Hilde leaned in closer, her breath bushed against his cheek a she whispered in his ear, "I'm glad we've got some time alone together, you were surrounded by people all day and I was too nervous to come up to you in case I did something foolish." Her lips moved to press gently onto his her tongue softly parting his lips and began to massage his own. Her hand slowly slid down his side towards his crotch.

Siegfried felt his will to resist slipping away and he let the moment continue a little before his resolve managed to return and he carefully pull back and separated himself from her advances, "I'm sorry I can't its inappropriate."

Hilde took on a mournful look, "but why I've waited so long for a moment like this, I've thought of nothing else since last I saw you." Tears began to roll down her face and Siegfried found himself speechless and guilt ridden, more so as this was the second time this afternoon he'd caused a girl to cry.

Siegfried took Hilde's hand and looked her straight in the eye, "I'm just not ready for such things, and besides, this really isn't the best place, you know my brother will be listening in." Siegfried passed her a handkerchief to dry her tears, "it' been a long day and everything that's happening is confusing, I don't want to risk hurting you by doing things for the wrong reasons."

Hilde looked at him longingly, "Siegfried I know you're the one for me, I've always know, if you need time that's ok," she kissed him gently on the cheek, "just don't take forever to work things out." Hilde rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes; they spent the rest of the journey sat together like that in silence.

As they got out of the car Siegfried saw his mother waiting by the front door, Nightmare had already charge past her and up to his room. His mother smiled pleasantly at Hilde, "Good afternoon Hildegard, I hope you had a pleasant day, the maids have prepared a room for you in the east wing if you would like to freshen up before dinner.

Hilde curtsied, "thank you Lady Schtauffen I would greatly appreciate that." She curtsied again then followed the maid to her room.

Siegfried's mother turned to him, her face had taken on a perplexed expression, "Siegfried did you say anything to upset her it's just her eyes looked a little puffy," Siegfried winced and turned his eyes to the ground, "I see, you need to be more careful in how you are, she's a sensitive young lady with a lot of promise don't push her away like you do with everyone else." Siegfried looked at his mother, revelation dawning on him that tonight may be about more that just entertaining close family friends. "Now how was your first day, did you actually make some friends this time?"

Siegfried's face softened up with the change in subject. "It was ok, just an induction day really; I met a few people to hang out with." Siegfried smiled at his mother, "I actually agreed to go to one of my classmates tomorrow so we can help each other with homework, I hope that's ok?" His eyes pleaded that she'd allow it.

Again his mother began to look perplexed, "I don't like you going to a stranger's place, what's his name." His mother's stern gaze left no wiggle room.

"Mitsurugi Heishiro," His mother suddenly looked distant at the sound of the name, as if remembering something.

"Didn't he lose his family last year in some tragic accident," Siegfried nodded and his mothers face went pale from shock, "Your farther used to do business with the Heishiro family, from what I remember he was always quiet and closed off much like yourself." She looked down at Siegfried a seemed to finally come to some sort of a decision, "I guess its ok, whilst your there you should invite him over for Friday, he's more than welcome to stop over." Siegfried smiled and hugged his mother tightly, "now go get yourself cleaned up for this evening, remember its formal attire, and there's more than just Hildegard over." Siegfried nodded and ran off to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to the Soul Edge, Soul Calibur series or any of the characters from those games they remain the property of Namco this is merely a fan fiction I have written using their creations and as such some detail pertaining to those characters such as age have been altered and where my research couldn't turn up a surname for a charter I have added one, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**An Awkward Evening**

Siegfried left his room dressed resplendently in a silver shirt with a crimson waistcoat and cravat, black trousers and a his red cloak bearing the family crest, as he wandered down the hall he began to hear voices echoing up to him from downstairs. From the top of the stairs he could see even Nightmare had made an effort for a change, this meant only one thing, his farther was home for a change. Siegfried slowly walked down the stairs and into the main hall, a sense of dread filled his mind when he saw all the guests, his father waved him over.

His father was stood talking to four men, Cervantes de Leon, Raphael Sorrel, Archelous Alexandra and Wolfe von Krone, "I was just hearing from Mr de Leon about your impressive display of swordsmanship in class today, he has high hopes for you as a contender in the inter school tournaments when they start up this year."

Cervantes scowled at Siegfried, "yes your brother was rash and impatient where as you showed insight and planning, with Master Olcaden's aid you might stand a chance against me in a real fight where I'm trying."

The snide remark passed right past his farther but seemed to bring a smile to Raphael's, face. "Indeed, if only I had been there to see it, unfortunately I was testing the second grade student's abilities."

Siegfried bowed his head in graceful acknowledgement of the comments, realising that Nightmare had obviously been remarked upon already which explained why he was in a corner sulking. "Thank you, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I believe I should greet our other guest, I'd hate to appear rude." His father nodded and waved him away continuing the conversation without him as Siegfried wandered over the group of young girls gathered across the room.

Siegfried's mother smiled at him as he joined them, "Siegfried darling let me introduce you to these fine young girls," first he was introduce to a slender girl about his age with shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail, "This is Sophitia Alexandra." Siegfried took her hand and gently kissed it, "and this is her sister Cassandra." Cassandra looked similar to her sister but clearly younger, her hair was a dark blonde shade, Siegfried took her hand and kissed that, "and this is Amy Sorrel." Amy was about Cassandra's age, but a slighter build, her auburn her flowed down the sides of her face in rolling curls, again Siegfried took her hand and gently kissed it, "and finally may I introduce you to Isabelle Valentine."

Ivy smile "We've met already; Siegfried is in my class at the academy." As Siegfried took Ivy's hand to kiss it she pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek, as she did so Ivy whispered in his ear, "I wish I'd know it was your home I was visiting, I would of worn something more sultry and seductive." Siegfried began to blush, as he turned to take Hilde's hand she scowled at him, a subtle smirk appeared on Ivy's face obviously happy with the effects of her actions.

Siegfried's mother pulled him to one side, "is there something going on that you've not told me yet?" Siegfried simply shrugged as he was oblivious to the truth of events. On the other side of the room Nightmare was impatiently arguing with a butler.

The butler disappeared from the room, he returned a moment later, "dinner is served in the main dinning hall."

Everyone had soon taken there seats and a starter of oxtail soup with a small side salad was provided for everyone. Siegfried had been seated between Hilde and Amy, with Ivy sat opposite him between Cassandra and Sophitia, it was Hilde's turn to smirk at Ivy. Siegfried cringed in disbelief of the evening, his mother and father had seated themselves next to Hilde's parents and it was becoming increasingly obvious that they were planning his future without him.

Ivy turned to Amy completely blanking Hilde, "So Amy, any guy in the academy that you're interested in." Amy froze like a deer in headlight, and Cassandra giggled.

Cassandra turned to Ivy, "Amy has a little crush on Maxi, but I doubt he'd notice, other than for, you know what." Amy turned bright red from embarrassment and concentrated on her food. "Then again there's a girl in our class that has a major crush on Siegfried here."

Hilde turned to focus on Cassandra, as Siegfried followed Amy's example, Ivy looked straight at Siegfried a piercing look in her eyes, "her name wouldn't be Talim would it."

Cassandra giggled again, "how did you know; then again Siegfried could do much worse, she's very cute and sweet to." Siegfried prayed for something to happen, his parents were clearly pairing him up with Hilde and all the girls around him seemed to be making there own plans for him.

Nightmare turned things from bad to worse though, "like Siegfried would even know what to do with any of you, isn't that right Hilde?" Hilde simply glared at him; Siegfried knew that Nightmare had been listening in to them earlier.

Siegfried's face turned hard as stone and his voice like steel, "you speak beyond your station little brother, such words are not appropriate for civilised conversation." Siegfried's eyes were like daggers and all those around him visibly recoiled "now still your tongue unless you have something decent to say."

The display clearly made a ripple affect as all the parents at the other end of the table began to focus on the twins. "My apologies big brother," Nightmare glared at him, and then looked up the table to his father's scornful glance, Nightmare stormed off.

Siegfried excused himself and followed after Nightmare, not so much because it was expected but so he didn't have to deal with the girls fighting over him. As he caught up with Nightmare in the hallway he grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall, "What exactly is your problem?"

Nightmare squirmed in an attempt to break from Siegfried's grasp, "I don't like that you get all the attention, besides mother and father already have a list of potential brides for you, and not even spared a thought for me."

Realisation dawned on Siegfried's face and he released his grip, "That's what this is about, you should count yourself lucky, you get to make your own choices, I don't even have a word in my future." He turned back to the dinning hall and spoke over his shoulder, "now come back to dinner before we embarrass father further and he punishes you."

The both returned and took their seats, there father called down the table to Siegfried, "is everything ok down there?"

Siegfried knew better than to be open and honest with his father, not that they normal talked, "the matter has been resolved," his father nodded and returned to his own conversation, the question hadn't been asked out of concern just because it was expected.

The servants came in and removed all the starters and replaced them with the main course of roast beef with full trimmings, a maid then came round the table pouring a glass of Bordeaux Delarouche red wine, for each of the guests.

Cassandra toyed with her food for a while smiling coyly at Siegfried, "so Siegfried, is there anyone you have your eye at present." Siegfried coughed as he almost chocked on the bite of food he'd just taken, the pressure from all the girls looking at him intently for a reply made him uncomfortable in was he didn't previously believe possible. There was no answer he could give that wouldn't cause trouble, even to say nothing would be a problem.

"Well I…" he looked around him Hilde's eye widened in anticipation, "I can't say I've given it much thought," the looks grew more intense almost demanding some sort of an answer, "I…"

Thankfully he was interrupted by a servant, "Master Siegfried there is an urgent matter I require your aid with in the foyer."

Siegfried nodded to the servant praying only that the relief he was feeling wasn't visibly obvious, "certainly, please excuse me for a moment ladies." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and followed the servant into the foyer.

Siegfried looked at the servant expectantly, "my apologies master I could see the way things were going and felt it only prudent to allow you a suitable way of escaping the matter."

Siegfried smiled at the man and slumped against a wall exhausted by the ordeal, "it's greatly appreciated; I only wish I had an answer to give them, or at least one that wouldn't cause trouble."

The servant shrugged, "I know of none unfortunately sir, I realise it's not my place to say but I believe your mother has suggested a possible arranged marriage between you and young lady von Krone." Siegfried winced at the thought, he liked Hilde a lot but somehow the idea did settle well with him, he wanted to make such decisions on his own term and in his own timescale, "women are an oddity to me sir, they do as they please and rarely spare a thought for the men they involve, but maybe you could seek miss Sophitia's help in drawing the conversation away from the subject, she seems as appalled by such subjects being openly discussed as you."

"Possibly, but I will have to face it eventually," the servant nodded, "for now I just have to find a way to defer the conversation away from me." With that Siegfried returned to the dinning hall and resumed his seat.

He looked over at Sophitia as he continued his meal, "Sophitia you've been very quiet is something on your mind." Sophitia looked up at him as if only just realising there were others around her.

"It's nothing, tonight has merely been more opulent than I am used to, and the conversation was a gaudier subject than I care to involve myself in." Siegfried chuckled, happy to see someone agreed with him. "Out of curiosity, who was it that created these masterful works of art that are hung around the room."

Nightmare suddenly dropped his fork, his eyes fixated on Sophitia his mouth wide with shock, "surprisingly enough Nightmare is to thank for them, our mother says he imbues them with a raw passion the like of which she's never seen before." Siegfried smiled at his brother, Nightmare took on a sheepish expression more commonly associated with a child being caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

Sophitia looked from Siegfried to Nightmare a look of amazement and disbelief on her face "you have a brilliant talent, as things are I was discussing with Principal Algol the possibility of starting an after school art group, you'd be more than welcome to join."

The change in conversation had clearly carried up to the other end of the table as their mother chimed in "that a wonderful idea and I'm sure Nachtenkind would love to join up, if you need any help with supplies we'd love to help wouldn't we Frederick."

He stared at her in scepticism, "I guess that would be ok Margaret, maybe it will help him keep out of trouble." His eyes turned to Nightmare, clearly the events of the day had already been passed onto him in more detail than either Siegfried or Nightmare had previously realised. "Now if everyone's finished there meals I like all the men to join me in the pool room for some brandy." Siegfried saw his father lean in close to his mother and whisper something in her ear.

Once all the men were in the pool room away from the prying ears of the women Siegfried's father turned to them all as the brandy was being poured, "now can we have no more discussion on relationships for the night, no offence to your daughter Wolfe but the kids are too young for us to consider such matters."

Wolfe looked at Siegfried, "I concur, besides as taken with young Siegfried as Hildegard is, I don't believe he's ready, needs to play the field a little first like we did at his age." He chuckled and nudged Siegfried with his elbow, "clearly plenty of choices for you out there boy, but how about you rack up the balls so we can have a game."

Slightly unnerved by the partial conversation Siegfried set up the pool table, he then went over and sat in one of the chairs and began sipping at his brandy, Raphael came over to join him whilst Cervantes started up a conversation with Nightmare and Archelous.

"So Siegfried I hear you're quite the academic, what sort of after school groups are you planning on involving yourself with." Raphael's question was a welcome change from the previous inquiries he'd received.

"I'm not really sure what groups there are going to be, I am hoping there will be a hockey team though." Raphael smiled at him chuckling lightly.

Raphael took a small sip of his brandy, swilling it round his mouth to release the full flavour before swallowing, "I'm sure Rock would be more than happy to oblige you there, I hear tell he's a big fan of the Arctic Hawks."

Siegfried grinned cheekily, "they're not bad but always lose to the Ice Bandits; I personally follow the Tundra Wolves, actually top of the league this year as well."

Raphael finished off his brandy the held out his glass so a servant could refill it, "don't let Rock hear you say things like that." He chuckled again, "I personally am going to be in charge of the drama club once we get some members, I'm a huge fan of the theatrical arts, if we can get a talented enough group together we might be able to put on some shows in the auditorium but I doubt that's your sort of scene."

Siegfried shook his head, "not really, Hockey and Falconry are just about the only hobbies I have." Raphael shrugged accepting the decline he'd expected.

"So which classes do you have tomorrow then, maybe I can give you some tips to start the term on the good side of those teachers." Raphael's charming tone put Siegfried at total ease.

Siegfried thought carefully trying to remember the brief look he'd take of his class schedule "I believe I have Japanese, Maths, Sports and English."

Raphael pondered his answer for a moment whilst he sipped some more of his brandy, "Well you've already lost out on the Maths as that's Cervantes. You have me for English and trouncing the old blow hard has ingratiated you with me. Japanese is Yoshimitsu Manjitou, now he's an odd ball very irrational and unpredictable, and as for Sports that would be Nathaniel 'Rock' Adams talk about sport or nature and he's happy."

The conversation flowed throughout the evening as they all took it in turns to have games on the pool table, eventually the time reached ten o'clock and Siegfried's father declared "Right the lads have school in the morning so I think it's time we all turned in for the night," a general consensus of murmurs agreed and everyone made there way back to they're respective rooms.

Siegfried entered his room and bolted the door, as he walked into his bed room he noticed that Ivy was laid on his bed wear a revealing silk negligee, a coy smile on her face, "I was wondering how long it would be before you returned to your room."

Siegfried wanted to look away but couldn't tear his eyes off of Ivy's seductive figure, "wha…what are you doing here?"

"You never answered earlier so I figured I'd take a chance," Ivy traced a finger between her ample cleavage and ran her tongue slowly around her lips, "why don't you join me over her on the bed?" she patted the bed with her hand as she said this.

Siegfried felt very nervous but managed to gather enough will power to look away, "I'm sorry but I'm not to comfortable with that idea," Ivy's was unfazed, she raised herself into a kneeling position and crawled to the edge of the bed her breasts swaying gently as she moved. "Ivy look, don't get me wrong, I'm very tempted but I'm just not ready for such things yet, please don't push me before I'm ready."

Ivy took on a disappointed look and a tear trickled down her cheek, "I don't understand, so is there someone else then?" more tears started to flow.

Siegfried winced at the thought of having upset yet another girl simply by his inaction, he walked over to the bed and sat next to Ivy, as he did placed his arms around her and rested her head on his shoulder, "you might of noticed I have a lot of girl showing interested in me, I don't really want to upset or let down any of you, so I'm not really ready to make a choice or do anything yet."

Ivy tilted her face to look him in the eyes; she saw the truth behind his word, she sunk into his embrace and raised her face to his, they're lips gently brushed against each other. "I'm not asking for a relationship or even a commitment, I just want to be close to you," Siegfried turned his gaze away from her a feeling of shame running through his mind, "just let me stay here tonight, and hold me that's all I'm asking."

Siegfried sighed then nodded and lay her down on the bed, he stripped down to his underwear then climbed under the covers with her, his arms wrapped around her, his breath caressed her neck. Ivy let out a soft gasp enjoying the moment, Siegfried felt a wave of weariness overwhelm him as the aroma of Ivy' delicate perfume stimulated his senses, Ivy's breathing settled into a steady pace as she fell asleep in his embrace, soon after Siegfried gave into fatigue from the days events and let himself lapse into dreams grip.

Siegfried began to stir early in the morning to the sound of bird chirping outside his bedroom window, the sun had yet to rise, as he slowly opened his eye's he took in the tranquil sight of Ivy's sleeping form, he lay there for a while just watching her serene smile. The thought came to him of what people might think if they found them together like this but felt it best not to dwell on the thought. He carefully left the bed and went into the bathroom leaving Ivy to sleep. After a warm shower Siegfried quietly got dressed and snuck out of his room so not to wake her. He made his way through the corridors of the mansion and out into the back garden gradually finding his way to the aviary.

There were a wide variety of hawks and falcons in large cages; they all simultaneously began squawking to attract his attention. Siegfried smiled at them and wandered over to the larder, he reached into the cages full of rats and voles taking the appropriate size rodent to each bird one at a time and then pulling a lever in the larder to release some food for the remaining rodents. He watched for a moment as each of the birds contently caught their food and began rending them apart and devouring their meal. After all of them had finished their meals Siegfried walked over to a cupboard on the wall, he put on his gauntlet and then pulled out a small hood and line before open the cage of his newest kestrel, he quietly whispered calming words to it as he slid the hood over it's head and attached the line to his gauntlet and it's leg.

The kestrel hopped over on to his hand then he carefully walked out of the aviary and into the field adjacent to it. Once Siegfried reached the centre of the field he removed the kestrels hood and pushed it up into the air, the kestrel happily to flight, he let it fly out to virtual the full length of the line then watched happily as it began to circle slowly around the field flowing with the air currents, the gentle breeze felt refreshing and the kestrel clearly appreciated the small freedom it was experiencing. After a few minutes of flight the kestrel swooped down reaching the field in a matter of seconds clutching up a field vole in its talons, the kestrel skilfully found its way to a post in the field softly beating its wings to cushion its landing. Siegfried wander over the content bird holding out his arm, the kestrel discarded the remains of its catch and jump onto his wrist, he slipped the hood back onto its head before returning the kestrel to its cage in the aviary. Siegfried put his equipment away then bolted up the aviary behind him.

The sun was beginning to rise, the overcast sky smoothly defused the light, realising it was going to rain Siegfried returned to his room and grabbed his long coat, after he had packed his bag for school he looked through the door to his bedroom, Ivy was still sleeping soundly so he closed the door and made his way down to the foyer, as he reached the bottom of the stairs a servant stepped out from the shadows, "good morning master Siegfried, would you like me to prepare you some breakfast?" Siegfried shook his head, "if you do not wish for some food would you like me to rouse a driver for you?"

Again Siegfried shook his head, "no it's fine, I feel like walking to school today, besides I'd rather not have to deal with everyone else when they get up." The servant bowed his head in acknowledgement, "by the way miss Valentine slept in my room last night, could you rouse her when it's a reasonable time," the servant raised an eyebrow to this statement, Siegfried sighed, "nothing happened but I'd appreciate you dealing with the matter surreptitiously." The servant nodded and faded back into the shadows. Siegfried continued out of the front door and set out on his way to the academy by foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the rights to the Soul Edge, Soul Calibur series or any of the characters from those games they remain the property of Namco this is merely a fan fiction I have written using their creations and as such some details pertaining to those characters such as age have been altered and where my research couldn't turn up a surname for a charter I have added one, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**New Interests**

Siegfried was just passing some blocks of luxury apartments about fifteen minutes walk from the academy when he heard his name being called out, as he looked around to see where the voice was coming from he noticed Mitsurugi running out of the stairway of one of the apartment buildings, Siegfried waited for Mitsurugi to catch up to him, "hey Siegfried, what are you doing round here at seven o'clock in the morning?"

Siegfried checked his watch only just realising how early it really was, "trying to get away from things at home, last night was havoc."

Mitsurugi chuckled, "I can imagine," Siegfried stared at Mitsurugi in confusion, "Ivy told me that she'd been invited to a formal event after you left and I figured as you had guests coming round there was a good chance it was at yours."

Siegfried looked at him in amazement but just shrugged it off, "yeah well she wasn't the only girl there, I think my mothers trying to get me into a relationship; she isn't very subtle with her hints."

Mitsurugi chuckled, "glad I have my independence then, what made her so sure you'd even be able to see the girls regularly then?" Mitsurugi led Siegfried up the stairs to his apartment.

"Well they all go to the academy with us," Mitsurugi was just in the midst of opening his door when he looked his shoulder at Siegfried's their minds clearly on the same line of thought. "Yeah now you get the problem, I go with any of them thing become really awkward at school."

Mitsurugi closed the door behind them and motioned for Siegfried to it down whilst he filled the kettle up and switched it on, "That's quite a problem you've got there, I'm sorry I can't help," Siegfried looked at Mitsurugi for an explanation, "I haven't had much to do with anyone before yesterday, in truth that's the longest I've spent talking to anyone."

Mitsurugi poured two teas, and then sat down passing Siegfried a cup as he did so, "didn't you have friends at your last school?"

"Well until my parents passed away they travelled a lot on business and I got dragged around with them, so I was privately tutored." Mitsurugi looked sullenly at a family portrait hung on his wall as he said this.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to open old wounds," Siegfried looked at him solemnly, "to tell the truth I never really made many friends at my last school." Siegfried shook his head and sighed, "most people avoided me as I was always trying to get Nightmare out of trouble and anyone that got close to me got caught up in that, it was usually more trouble that it was worth to know me."

They sat there in silence for a while dwelling on the disheartening conversation, eventually Mitsurugi broke the silence by changing the subject, "so how do you like my apartment then?"

For the first time Siegfried took a proper look around the room, other than the small kitchenette with its hob, fridge-freezer, kettle and microwave there wasn't much in the room. The bulk of the living rooms furnishings comprised of a sofa a small coffee table and a bookcase, next to the coffee table was a laptop case, "it's not too bad; quite sparse, I guess you don't like distractions."

Mitsurugi simply shrugged, "I read and work out that's about it, I only got the laptop for the sake of homework." Siegfried smiled envying the simplistic lifestyle that Mitsurugi was content with, "I mean I could afford to get anything I want but why clutter up the room with things I don't use."

Siegfried pondered Mitsurugi's words for a while, he'd never really asked for any of the things in his room his parents just got him them, and somehow he just fit them into his life. "I guess you're right, I'm just so used to having loads of stuff that it feels strange to me."

They continued to talk until they needed to leave or school Siegfried relating the information and tips about their teachers for the day which he'd gotten off of Raphael.

As Mitsurugi and Siegfried made their way up the hallway to class they saw Ivy, Sophitia and Shura stood outside the door of the classroom talking. Sophitia turned to Siegfried, "so this is where you got to, your farther blew his top when he discovered that you'd snuck out this morning," Siegfried simply shrugged, "Hilde was in tears at you having disappeared, and poor Ivy here was convinced she'd done something to offend you, not that she'll tell us how or why she thinks that." Shura simply looked to Mitsurugi from some detail but he just shook his head and waved away the questioning look with his hand.

Siegfried looked over to Ivy who was leaning against the wall despondently staring at her feet, "I'm sorry I didn't realise it'd cause such a fuss, I merely got up early and didn't want to risk disturbing anyone so set off early."

Sophitia was getting more and more worked up over this and raised her hand to slap Siegfried, but before she could he was knocked flat on his back by Talim running up and jumping at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, "Siegfried I was hoping I'd see you again," bewilder and off guard Siegfried simply lay on the floor silently, Talim kneeling on top of him her legs around his waist. "Cassandra told me where your first class was and I couldn't resist coming to say good morning to you." She kissed him on the lips to the shock of everyone around them, "I still haven't thanked you properly for yesterday, so I made you a special lunch, I figured we could eat it together out in the school fields, just the two of us."

Siegfried's mind raced unsure of what was going on but knowing he had to answer said the first thing that came to his head, "sure, that sounds great." Talim smiled sweetly and kissed him again before running off back down the hall to her own class, Mitsurugi gave Siegfried a hand getting back up, "erm what just happened."

The girls were all speechless so Mitsurugi stifled a chuckle and answered, "You just agreed to go on a private lunch date my friend." Realisation dawned on him of what this meant and Siegfried suddenly felt very worried. He glanced around him, Ivy was distraught, Sophitia looked ready to kill him and Shura looked more confused than ever. Finally the most daunting thought came to him, what was Hilde going to do to him when she found out?

Thankfully before anything else could happen the bell went for the first class, as they entered the room and took their seats a garishly dressed man stood at the head of the classroom and introduced himself as Yoshimtsu Manjitou, he was eccentrically flamboyant in his mannerisms but this made the lesson flow swiftly and highly enjoyable. By the end o the lesson everyone had a rudimentary grasp of Japanese and for their home work they were asked to memorise the hiragana and katakana symbols and the sounds each one related too.

As they all left the classroom for the break Siegfried and Mitsurugi managed to sneak off out of sight of the girls, "any chance you can help me with that homework when I come to yours today."

Mitsurugi smiled at Siegfried "no problem, that's one thing I can help you with." He carefully looked around them before continuing; "any idea how you're going to sort things out with the girls yet," Siegfried leaned against a nearby wall and shook his head. "For what it's worth Talim's kinda cute but be careful, Sophitia really seems irked about it, did something happen between you two last night?"

"Not a thing, she didn't even show an interest in me then, Ivy snuck into my room," Mitsurugi gave him a quizzical look, "nothing happened, although I think she wanted it to."

Mitsurugi laughed, "There's your problem, girls talk and Ivy's clearly not used to getting rejected, to tell you the truth I don't know how you managed to resist her she has an amazing body."

"Honestly I don't know myself, I never thought I'd find a beautiful undressed woman waiting for my in my bed," Mitsurugi's eye's widened at this new bit of information, "I guess I'm just not ready to go that far with someone."

Mitsurugi put his hand on Siegfried's shoulder, "there's no shame in waiting; in all honesty I think most people rush into it just to get it out of the way."

For the first time Siegfried laughed, "yeah but its no fun when people are trying to rush you, especially come Friday they all get handed weapons so could well kill either me or each other."

"At least that gives you until Friday to find a solution or at the very least some sort of compromise." They both laughed then found their way to the next class.

Maths went pretty much as expected, Cervantes made a point to pick on Siegfried and took every opportunity to ridicule him when he made a mistake, he took things to such an extent that by the end the whole class was in uproar over how he was acting, things got so out of hand Cervantes completely forgot to hand out any homework.

As the lunch bell rang Mitsurugi ran interference with the girls so that Siegfried could slip away to meet Talim without incident.

Siegfried looked up at the sky a he left the lecture hall, the sky had cleared up and a soft warm breeze was blowing through the academies grounds, he soon found Talim waiting for him near the combat tower, she smiled when she saw him coming, "I'm glad you came, I was so worried you wouldn't show."

"I said I would and I hate to break my word," he smiled at her, the gentle smile on her face made him feel at peace, "so where are we going too?"

Talim grabbed Siegfried's hand, "follow me, I know the perfect place." She led him around the back of the combat tower and up a small hill to a willow tree, Talim sat down just on the crest of the hill under the tree, Siegfried followed suit and sat down next to her, the view overlooked the entire academy, the midday sun lit up the buildings like a strange mountain range, "I told you it was perfect."

Talim pulled a large lunch box out of her back pack, when she opened it Siegfried noticed it was chocked full of salad and sandwiches, "that looks amazing." They sat there quietly eating for a while just enjoying each others company.

After a while Talim looked at Siegfried an expectant look in her eyes, "I'm sorry about yesterday, it's just I sensed some tension between you and Ivy and I got scared," Talim leaned into him and he placed an arm around her, "you and her aren't an item are you?"

Siegfried was taken back by the question, knowing the implications, Talim went to pull away when he didn't answer immediately, but he simply held her tight and looked into her eyes, "no we're not an item, I'm not really sure where I do stand with her," it wasn't quite true he knew she was interested, but more than that Siegfried really wasn't sure. Talim smiled at him and kissed him softly, for the first time ever Siegfried let himself enjoy the moment, as the kiss continued it became deeper and more passionate. Siegfried lay back not breaking the kiss, Talim shifted herself on top of him, their lips parted and their tongues began to dance around each other, his hands caressing her back as he got carried away with the moment.

Talim wrapped her arms around the back of his neck putting herself completely into the kiss, as Siegfried's hands reach her ass she started to gently grind her hips against his and reality returned to Siegfried, he quickly rolled her over onto her back and pulled away, breaking the kiss as he did so. A tearful longing look appeared on Talim's face, "what's wrong, did I do something wrong?"

Siegfried winced, mentally kicking himself, "no, nothing," he pulled himself off of her and sat up, "I'm sorry it's me, I'm just not…" he dropped his head into his hands ashamed with himself, "I'm just not comfortable with such things."

Talim pulled herself off of the ground and sat on his lap, her arms once again around his neck, "that's fine," Siegfried looked up into her beautiful smile and started to lose himself in her eyes, "I really like you Siegfried, if this is all I can have for now then I'm happy with that," she leaned in and kissed him, his arms wrapping round her as she did so.

They spent the rest of the lunch break just sat there kissing each other, as time drew near for the next lesson Talim packed up her things and gave him a final kiss before running off to the lecture halls.

Siegfried went into the men's changing room of the sports complex and found Mitsurugi, as they were getting changed for the lesson Mitsurugi started to question him, "so how did your lunch date go?" Siegfried looked at him sheepishly, "you didn't?"

Siegfried shook his head, "no we didn't, almost but I stopped it," Mitsurugi smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "although I think I may be in a relationship now." Mitsurugi looked at Siegfried in shock and surprise, "neither of us said it but with how thing went I think Talim and I are now an item."

Mitsurugi shook his head in disbelief, "you're fucked, Ivy's gonna freak, she almost hit me for letting you go and stopping them from following you." Siegfried shrugged unsure what to say, "I'm not breaking the news for you, but in group combat on Wednesday the girls are going to slaughter you for this."

"I know, I didn't mean for anything to happen it just felt right, when we were alone together I felt completely at peace and un-pressured," Mitsurugi gave him an understanding look, "it was as if the rest of the world wasn't there and nothing else mattered."

Miturugi patted him on the back, "if that's how she makes you feel then I envy you," Siegfried smiled, "I just hope you can make the girls understand."

With that thought in mind they left the changing rooms and entered the main sports hall. A monstrously large man stood in the middle of the hall waiting for all the students to come out for the lesson, at a guess Siegfried would say he dwarfed even Astaroth. Once all the students were ready his booming voice echoed round the hall, "I am your sports teacher Mr Adams, but you can all call me Rock." His overly toned muscles rippled and bounced as he spoke, it was like watching a mountain during an earthquake. "For starters I'd like you too all stretch your muscles and warm up, this is important to avoid injuries or strain." He wandered between the ranks of student's as they all limbered up ready for the actual lesson, once he was happy he walked over to one of the walls and picked up a huge bag of balls, and then he emptied it out in the centre of the hall, "for today's lesson I'm gonna go easy on you all, so we're gonna play dodge ball, have fun." With that he got out of the way as the entire class ran to grab the balls.

Siegfried and Mitsurugi failed to get there in time and immediately had to start dodging the incoming balls, everything was going great until Ivy, Sophitia and Shura reached them, the all had a ball in each hand and were focused on Siegfried. Mitsurugi sensing the imminent fate of his friend bolted so not to get caught in the crossfire, Siegfried unfortunately had no such luxury as he was surrounded within moments, every single ball struck him with pin point precision, two to his head, one to his groin, another hit him square in the chest at the same time as one hit him on the back of the knees, the sheer force of which knocked him to the ground, the finally ball struck him on his right shoulder as he was falling. The other students sensing an easy mark took the opening and as Siegfried struggled to get to his feet he was overwhelmed by a barrage of balls. He collapsed to the ground losing consciousness from a heavy blow to the head.

As the world blurrily returned to focus Siegfried realised that the game had been stop and Rock was stood over him, blurred silhouettes surrounded him, a booming voice called to him, "how many fingers kid?"

Siegfried narrowed his focus to the thing waving in front of his face; he woozily responded "three." Rock paused to think about this for a moment.

"You'll be fine, but you might want to sit out the rest of the lesson," Rock chuckled and help Siegfried to his feet; he felt another arm around him and realised that Mitsurugi was helping him to a bench at the edge of the hall. He heard the sound of the game resuming and simply sat there watching as his vision returned to full focus. Rock sat down next to Siegfried and observed the game, "they all ex's of yours or sumin?"

Siegfried look at Rock wordlessly, it wasn't a question he expected from a teacher, "erm no, I only met them all yesterday."

Rock shook his head, "the only person that takes a swing at me with that much devotion is my ex wife, man was she a battle axe, still we learn from our mistakes." Siegfried simply shrugged unsure where this was going, "I'm just glad I'm not old Olcaden, if this was combat class you'd be dead right now, any idea what you did to offend them.

Siegfried though about this not so much for the reason but a reasonable one to tell Rock, "I might have declined an offer from one and sort of gone off with another lass."

Rock chuckled, "well I've made that mistake a few times, not that you can ever be right when women are involved, just give em time and they'll calm down." The look on Siegfried's face showed he didn't believe a word of that, "I know what I'm saying, I have an ex wife from hell and countless ex flames that aren't too fond of me, you just need to find some sort of balance." Siegfried knew this it was just the how he wasn't sure of.

"I guess, I'm probably fortunate the first lesson wasn't hockey." A huge grin appeared on Rocks face, "I was wondering if the academy was going to start up a team actually.

Rock rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "mighty fine idea that, I want teams for hockey, basketball and swimming but principal Algol says I need the students to submit the request and enough of them to show it's worth doing."

Now it was Siegfried's turn to grin, "just ask at the end of each class I'm sure you should be able to get enough students to sign of from each group."

Rocks massive hand struck Siegfried on the back, "that's a brilliant idea kid, I'll do that, but if Algol asks it was you're idea kid."

With his prime goal for the class achieved Siegfried got to his feet and charged into the maelstrom of balls, he plucked them from the air and unleashed his own rain of destruction down on the class, Mitsurugi stared on in awe a Siegfried worked with such speed and reaction so that it looked as if he had his blade in hand to bat the balls away.

After carrying out a devastating volley of attacks Siegfried was fumbled by another player that dropped to the ground to avoid the ball, as Siegfried stumbled over the prone body he crashed into Shura, they fell to the floor and slid across the surface her legs in the air either side of him, just as they stopped their lips touched for a moment then Shura whispered in his ear, "I'm beginning to see what everyone else's interest in you is." Siegfried hastily pushed him self up off of her, anticipating an imminent strike he dodged out of the way, pulling Shura with him jut in time to avoid the balls, her arms wound up around him and her lips touched his once again, "that time was for my own pleasure."

Before anything else could happen Siegfried ran off mingling into the rest of the group, as he got to Mitsurugi he was laying on the floor having just dodged several balls, Siegfried extended a hand and pulled his friend up as he passed by, Mitsurugi instantly matched his pace. "You are getting in way over your head man."

"Complete accident," Siegfried bounced a couple of balls back at the people that had thrown them.

Mitsurugi shook his head then made a diving roll through the crossfire, "once is an accident, twice is more than coincidence," Siegfried shrugged and skidded to a stop just in time to catch ball mere seconds before it would have hit Mitsurugi in the head. "Ivy won't let you off easy for this."

Rock took this opportunity to call an end to the game, "Right that's the end of dodge ball for this lesson, there were some impressive displays of skill there, now as you know we have a great set of facilities in this complex. This hall can be used for basketball and other sports, there is a swimming pool, ice rink and tennis courts, I would appreciate it if any students interested in forming teams to represent the academy in those sports would let me know." The reaction astonished Rock, and he quickly had members for each of the sports, Mitsurugi joined Siegfried in volunteering for ice hockey, Shura had signed up for tennis, swimming and ice hockey, Sophitia had opted simply for tennis, and Ivy for swimming. Rock applauded they're athleticism and then dismissed the class.

As Mitsurugi and Siegfried were in the midst of showering Ivy burst into the men's changing room followed closely by Shura, Sophitia waited cautiously at the doorway afraid to enter. Ivy cornered Siegfried in the shower, "what are you playing at, you turn me down yet openly show affection to two other girls." It wasn't a question it was more a statement, "is there something wrong with me? Don't I appeal to you?" Siegfried had no response, and was becoming unnervingly aware of his own nudity, Ivy crushed him against the wall the warm water had already turned her top see through, her ample cleavage rubbing against his chest as she force a kiss on him.

Ivy began to move her body up and down against him stimulating him fully as she continued the kiss, eventually Mitsurugi got enough wits about him to pull her off of Siegfried "what do you think you're doing, this is unreasonable."

Shura's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as she caught her first real glimpse of Siegfried' swelling manhood, Ivy push Mitsurugi away and turned back to Siegfried only to find Shura blocking her way, "he's right, we can resolve this another way I promise."

Ivy's gaze turned to daggers, "you just want him for yourself, I saw you two out there," Mitsurugi took this opportunity to pull Siegfried away deeper into the showers where the steam was so thick you couldn't see a thing.

Shura leaned in close to Ivy and whispered in her ear, "I won't deny I'm tempted, but how about we get him alone away from everyone else, somewhere we can do everything we desire."

Ivy's eyes softened and she whispered back, "You mean share him?" Shura simply winked, "I guess I could deal with that, we best find somewhere for you to explain this to me in more detail." With that they left the room dragging a very scared and nervous Sophitia with them.

Out of the steam two voices spoke in unison, "are they gone yet?" and heard back "coasts clear." Mitsurugi and Siegfried emerged from the steam then dried themselves and dressed as quickly as they could.

As Mitsurugi and Siegfried were heading to their next lesson cautiously keeping an eye out for the girls, a voice called out to them, "hey Siegfried," the young athletic figure of Cassandra ran up to them, "did you have fun at lunch?" the coy smile on her face let Siegfried know that Talim had spoken to her about the events of they're lunch together. "How come my sister and Ivy aren't with you, they didn't fallout with you over a little lunch date did they?"

Siegfried and Mitsurugi simply looked at each other slightly uncomfortable, both unsure of an appropriate answer, "that's complicated erm…"

Cassandra giggled, "My sister should be ok, I think she's interested in someone else anyway, so have you thought of an answer to last nights question yet?" Siegfried simply found himself speechless whilst Mitsurugi looked utterly baffled not having been there. "Well I'm kinda jealous, I've not found anyone yet," as she said this she eyed up Mitsurugi "say you look nice and if I don't find a guy soon I swear I'm gonna have to try it on with all the cute lasses Siegfried keeps turning down."

Mitsurugi wasn't sure which part of that to be more shocked by, like Siegfried he didn't really think about such matter or seek them out. "Wait a minute, how come you're not trying on with Siegfried?"

Cassandra grinned cheekily whilst wiggling her hips and squeezing her breasts to make them look bigger, "well I was tempted but I like Talim and she'd never forgive me, besides she has enough competition already, unless lunch swayed him at all."

There attention had been so focused on Cassandra that Siegfried was totally taken by surprise when Hilde appeared out of nowhere and sent him flying with a slap, he crashed to the ground hard somewhat bewildered by the sudden attack. "So you wont be with me but you'll go on a date with another girl and fool around with others during the lessons," Hilde was genuinely upset to the point that tears were flowing down her face, "I've known you for years and all you ever said was you're not ready and to give you more time, what makes all of them better than me." Hilde's tantrum was starting to attract attention from other students passing by.

A slender shadow appeared and a soft male voice calmly joined in, "from what I understand the date was done in gratitude for events that took place yesterday, and the events in class were complete accidents," the figure looked down at Siegfried who was still on the floor trying to pretend he didn't exist right now, "oh and Mister Irkalla wants to see before your next lesson."

Panic stricken Siegfried ran off to find out what was wrong, Cassandra turned to the slender Asian guy with short black hair, "who are you and how do you know what happened?"

The guy turned to her shrugged, "I'm Li and I'm in their class," Hilde looked at him for more of an explanation the tears had slowed but not stopped yet. "Miss Valentine and Miss Maru entered the men's changing rooms and accosted him." The tears stopped completely and were replaced by a look of horrified shock.

Cassandra grabbed Mitsurugi, "why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes filling with anger, she turned to Li, "I don't believe it Sophie would never have stood by and let them do something like that."

Mitsurugi took a step back to escape her grasp but to no avail, "I never saw your sister there, besides it's not exactly prudent to go around telling people such things it would only cause more problems." Before anything else could be said the bell rang for the next lesson to begin and they all ran of to their respective lessons.

Meanwhile Siegfried had found Zasalamel in the history classroom, "So master Schtauffen I heard two of the girls indecently forced themselves on you a little while ago, would you care to elaborate on matters."

Siegfried was shock how fast this news had gotten out he'd hopped it wouldn't come to light, "nothing happened sir, it was merely a misunderstanding."

Zasalamel looked at him unconvinced, "so a girl entering the men's showers, screaming at you then forcing herself on you is a misunderstanding, are you at least willing to be honest about why this occurred?"

Siegfried cringed and looked down, "erm…well…that's sort of personal sir," Zasalamel frowned, "couldn't you see you're way to overlooking the matter, I don't want to make an issue of it."

Zasalamel turned his back to Siegfried and walked over the his desk resting his hands on it, "I really wish I could, but it's been brought to my attention and it is a very serious matter students must know that they can't do things like this," he turned back to Siegfried who simply stared at the ground feeling ashamed. "To make things worse this is the third incident you've been involved in and it's only the second day of term."

Siegfried sighed then looked up at Zasalamel pleading with his eyes, "if the matter was formally brought forward it would cause more problems for both me and them, besides you overlooked Astaroth's actions yesterday."

Zasalamel's gaze turned hard, "well fortunately I can't pursue such a matter unless the victim's which would be you and master Heishiro make a formal complaint, so the exact nature of things will be kept secret unless someone else talks about it, but they will still have to be disciplined for breach of the rules, you may go now."

Siegfried left the classroom instantly meeting the confused face of his brother and a defiant glare from Astaroth, "in trouble already," Astaroth laughed then leant in close to Siegfried and whispered in his ear, "just you wait; I'll get you back for spoiling my fun." Siegfried simply ignored him and ran off to his own lesson.

By the time Siegfried arrived at his lesson it had already begun, Raphael looked at him, "don't worry about an explanation master Schtauffen I already know why you're late so just take your seat." Siegfried looked over the classroom and realised the only free seat was between Ivy and Shura, with no choice he took his seat and listened to the lesson.

Ivy and Shura barely looked at him for most of the lesson except for few glances out of the corner of their eyes, Siegfried felt uncomfortable more so because of what Zasalamel had said. As the end of the lesson was nearing an end and Raphael was engrossed in a poem he was reading Shura leant in close to Siegfried and whispered in his ear her hand gently resting on his thigh, "I'm sorry about earlier, so is Ivy, we don't want you to fall out with us over it."

There was no real answer he could give, he didn't want to make an issue of it but was unsure whether or not he could trust them. Whilst Siegfried was trying to decide what to do, Raphael declared an end to the lesson and issued the homework which was an essay on the poem he had read out and what it meant.

As all the students filed out of the classroom the group started to walk in silence, Sophitia hung back behind the group and sensing her discomfort Siegfried dropped back to speak with her. "Is everything ok Sophie?"

Sophitia looked at him her eyes filled with shame; she bit on her lower lip as he began to answer him, "It's nothing really" Siegfried stopped still and watched as the group walked on ahead of him Sophitia soon realised he wasn't there and turned around only to see Siegfried walking away from the group.

She chased after him careful not to attract the attention of the others as she did so, "I don't know whether or not to trust Ivy or Shura; and you choose to lie to me." Siegfried looked at Sophitia her face full of embarrassment, "I'm not use to having friends, or even getting close to anyone and the first time I let anyone in everything becomes complicated." The tears began to flow from her eyes, strength faded from her body and Sophitia, slumped forward into Siegfried. Out of sheer reaction he caught Sophitia and held her close resting her head against his chest, she just stayed there listening to his heart beat, "just tell me why I should give you all a second chance?"

Sophitia tilted her head up to look Siegfried in the eyes she closed her eyes for a moment to compose her-self and then hoarsely whispered "I honestly don't know." Siegfried brushed the tears from her eyes with his thumb; leaving his hand to linger on her cheek and wordlessly smiled at her.

They stayed like that for a while until Siegfried's phone started to ring shattering the moment and Sophitia pulled away as Siegfried answered the call, "hey Mitsurugi."

Mitsurugi's gruff voice came across the speaker, "Siegfried I lost Ivy and Shura so meet me at mine." Before Siegfried could reply Mitsurugi hung up.

Siegfried looked over at Sophitia who was drying her face with a tissue, "its fine just go, I need to find my sister anyway." He nodded and ran off to catch up with Mitsurugi.

As Siegfried arrived near Mitsurugi's he heard a woman scream and a lot of shouting, he came around the corner to see Mitsurugi trading blows with a large muscular bloke with short light brown hair, he wore a vest and baggy jeans. Mitsurugi was tossed aside by the man who seemed somehow familiar to Siegfried, the young girl lay sprawled on the ground wearing a blue tank top and tight blue leggings, her jet black hair tied back in a high tight ponytail. The man grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her close to him forcing a kiss, his other hand grabbed her breasts tearing the top away as he did so.

Mitsurugi was already back on his feet and charging toward the guy, his knee slammed hard into the man's jaw forcing him to release the girl and fall backwards, Siegfried ran forwards and caught the girl who had passed out possibly from fear or shock. Siegfried carried the girl away from the action as Mitsurugi went in for a round house kick the man's head; unfortunately the man simple caught Mitsurugi's leg and used it to pull him in close head butting Mitsurugi to the ground.

As the man turned his attention back to the girl Siegfried laid her on the ground carefully, blood was pouring from Mitsurugi's nose as he lay dazed by the mans feet. The man charged at Siegfried who braced himself, as the guy got close Siegfried grabbed the guys arms and forced his should into the mans face; following this up swiftly by cracking his knee into the mans crotch. Siegfried released his grasp and let the man slump to the ground in agony "you ok over there Mitsurugi?"

Mitsurugi got to his feet and walked over to the girl, "let's get her inside, leave that worthless cur to his pain." Siegfried nodded in acknowledgement not once taking his eyes of the man, he waited until Mitsurugi had gotten the girl to the staircase before he followed making sure that the door to the stairs was securely closed behind him.

Once into Mitsurugi's apartment the girl was laid down on the sofa and a blanket was place over her to cover up her torn clothing. Siegfried turned to Mitsurugi, "who was that guy?"

"His name is Arcturus Heroking an upperclassmen at the academy," Siegfried walked over to the kitchenette and started the kettle boiling, "principal Algol's son and he makes Astaroth look like a decent guy word is he's into drugs, stealing and anything else dirty you can think of." Mitsurugi looked over at the girl, "as for her, I know she goes to the academy but I don't know anything else."

The two of them stood there in silence as the kettle boiled, as they poured and drank their cups of tea they thought back over the day and Mitsurugi cleaned himself up, "this has been a strange week, I'm used to pulling my brother out of trouble but I'm starting to understand how he gets into it so easily."

Mitsurugi simply sighed, the girl suddenly came too in a terrified panic, "please don't hurt me," she hid behind the sofa desperately looking for something to use as a weapon to defend herself with. After a few moments of pointless panic she noticed the blanket which was still draped over her, then she looked to Mitsurugi, "wait you're the one that helped me."

"We both did actually, I'm ashamed to say he would have bested me and had his way with you if Siegfried hadn't arrived and put him down." Mitsurugi got a spare cup out, "would like some tea, it might help calm you're nerves?"

The girl nodded and looked over to Siegfried who was leant against a wall rubbing his eyes, "thank you, both of you, my names Taki."

Mitsurugi brought Taki's freshly poured cup of tea over to her, "I'm Mitsurugi and my blonde friend is Siegfried." Taki moved out from behind the sofa and sat down, Mitsurugi took the seat next to her, "would you like to borrow one of my shirts?"

For the first time Taki realised her top was torn up and nodded, Siegfried moved over to the window and looked out as Mitsurugi went into his bedroom, "I don't think Arcturus is planning on leaving anytime soon."

Taki's face filled with panic, "I can't go back out there, not with him there." Mitsurugi returned and handed Taki a shirt to put on.

Siegfried looked back over his shoulder, "well I could call a car to get you home and keep him busy whilst you get to it."

Taki shook her head, "I don't have the money for a taxi." She pulled the blanket off of her and discarded her torn tank top as she put Mitsurugi's shirt on.

Siegfried looked at her in confusion, "what's a taxi?" Mitsurugi simply laughed at this, "seriously what's a taxi?"

Mitsurugi shook his head and turned to a confused Taki, "you'll have to excuse him he meant his families driver you take you, but if it makes you more comfortable you're welcome to stop her tonight." Siegfried just shrugged and sat down on the sofa with them.

Taki looked at Mitsurugi, "thank you that would make me feel a lot safer," she sat back sipping to her tea.

"Should we make a start on our homework Mitsurugi, better to get it out of the way?" Mitsurugi nodded and they pulled out the two assignments they'd received today, "so which do you want to start on first, the essay or helping me with the Japanese homework?"

"Makes sense to start on the Japanese as we can both do the essay separately." They pulled out the charts of Japanese symbol and the sounds the related to, Taki simply sat back and snuggled into the cushions as Mitsurugi ran through things with Siegfried.

By the time Siegfried started to get a proper grasp on them Taki was sound asleep, "well it's getting late so I best call my ride home."

Mitsurugi shrugged, "I'd offer to let you stay but I only have the one bed and Taki has the couch," he looked over to the window "you sure you're gonna be ok."

Siegfried nodded, "no problem if he wants to cause me trouble he'll probably wait until my guards down or he has some help." Mitsurugi nodded in agreement and Siegfried made the call home for his lift. He soon got a text to say the car was outside and left Mitsurugi's apartment, cautious as he came out of the building, there was no sign of Arcturus anymore and he simply got into the car and went home.


End file.
